


Rodeo Drive vs The Kamikaze Typhoon

by Ovrlralex



Category: Rumble Roses (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Dixe and reiko are know as as a dominant tag team but when the date against each other they have their on substitute partners,Reiko sister and Dixie's rival.





	Rodeo Drive vs The Kamikaze Typhoon

Dixie and Aisha and reiko and fujiko to each other on who goes first and dixie and noble rose decided to go first,smiling like a cat,Dixie smiled,looking forward to facing the oldest of the two sister.

Last time we met you were clothed as a dominantrix in a session with a squealing man,now your dress like a superhero."Dixie said offering a hand shake and noble rose chuckled accepting the handshake as the crowd claps.

"Dont let outfits fooled you,it isn't just for show,a rose is more then beauty."noble rose said backing away smiling at her opponent dixie.

The bell rang as both women circled the ring like cats and dixie and rose slow got close to each other,trying to grapple each other hands,noble rose hit a kick to the left knee,but dixie shook it off and kept her eyes on noble rose who gose for another kick but dixie caught it,planting her with a double leg take down and gets on top of her.

Dixie and noble rose rolled around,trying to grab a body part Dixie nearly tried to mount on rose's back but rose use the weight of her butt to move dixie on and jumps on top of her and pin her but not even a one count.

Dixie smirked to herself and pushes rose away and gets up and moved just as rose was gonna hit a dropkick and rose bends backwards as dixie tried to hit her with a clothesline.

Dixie and rose faced each with a amount of respect they have for one another.

"I see why my sister always taken a interest in you.your more then power,but smarter as well." Noble rose circled the ring with dixie who smiled.

Dixie and rose slowly enter a test of strength with both women displaying power but rose let's one hand go and goes for the left arm and wrenches on the arm and then bends it while dixie thinks of a plan.

"Hmmm,tricky..let's see."dixie moves around into a hammerlock and shows a fake disbelief face."there we go,want to tap now,noble?"Dixie giggled at reiko.

Rose moved around and lifts dixie up for a back suplex and plants her,dixie moved away,smiled at Aisha,noble rose walk near dixie and drags her away and applies a arm lock while entering in plank position on the side.

"You silly cowgirl,a hammerlock does nothing bit slow the rose down,easy wins are not in rumble rose."rose smiled, cranking on the arm while Dixie was on her back.

Rose goes to reiko at their corner and tags her in and both women goes for a double team, reiko hits on the turnbuckle and rose extended the left arm of the cowgirl and reiko jumps,landing a double axe handle on the arm.

Reiko runs.to the ropes and back and plants a dropkick to the gut."I hate to bruise the sexy body of yours dixie before our alone time later on.

Dixie slowly gets to the ropes while reiko beckons her to her."Oh suger,i would say the same to you after tie you down."


End file.
